Automatic card shuffling machines were first introduced by casinos approximately ten years ago. Since then, the machines have, for all intents and purposes, replaced manual card shuffling. To date, most automatic shuffling machines have been adapted to shuffle one or more decks of standard playing cards for use in the game of blackjack. However, as the popularity of legalized gambling has increased, so too has the demand for new table games utilizing standard playing cards. As a result, automatic shuffling machines have been designed to now automatically Adeal@ hands of cards once the cards have been sufficiently rearranged.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,411 (Athe >411 Patent@) to Breeding and assigned to Shuffle Master, Inc., describes an automatic shuffling and dealing machine. The >411 Patent describes an automatic method of interleaving cards as traditionally done in a manual fashion. Once interleaved, the entire stack of shuffled cards is positioned above a roller that removes and expels a predetermined number of cards from the bottom of the stack to a card shoe. Once the predetermined number of expelled cards are removed from the shoe by a dealer, a second set of cards is removed and expelled. This is repeated until the dealer has dealt each player his or her cards and has instructed (e.g. pressed a button on the shuffler) the shuffling machine to expel the remaining cards of the stack.
The >411 Patent and related shufflers, having a dealing means, suffer from the same shortcomings—slowness, misdeals and failure. However, the machines currently marketed are still favored over manual card shuffling. On the other hand, since casino revenue is directly proportional to the number of plays of each wagering game on its floor, casinos desire and, in fact, demand that automatic card shufflers work quickly, reliably and efficiently.
Accordingly, the present invention utilizes a proprietary random card ejection technique in combination with a novel card separation and delivery unit to overcome the aforementioned shortcomings. The present invention uses random ejection technology to dispense individual cards from a card input unit to a card separation and delivery unit of the shuffler. A card stop arm and floating gate control the number of ejected cards that may, at any one time, travel to the card separation and delivery unit. The ejected cards are then separated by a feed roller system which propels the cards to a collection unit. Once a predetermined number of cards are propelled to the collection unit, additional cards are ejected from the card input unit. A shuffler processing unit in communication with internal sensors controls the operation of the shuffler.
An audio system is adapted to communicate internal shuffler problems and shuffler instructions to an operator. Preferably, the audio system is controlled by the shuffler processing unit in communication with a second local processing unit.